In the prior art, a passive optical network includes: an optical line terminal (OLT), an optical splitter, and multiple optical network units (ONU). The optical splitter is connected to the optical line terminal by using a feeder fiber, and the optical splitter is connected to the multiple optical network units by using drop fibers.
The optical splitter is an important passive component in an ODN (Optical Distribution Network) link. In the passive optical network, the optical splitter may receive an optical signal transmitted by the optical line terminal through the feeder fiber and transmit the optical signal to each of the optical network units through the drop fibers, or may receive an optical signal transmitted by each of the optical network units through the drop fibers and transmit the optical signal to the optical line terminal through the feeder fiber.
In a passive optical network, because a function of an optical splitter is completing optical signal transmission between an optical line terminal and an optical network unit that are in the passive optical network, the function of the optical splitter is implemented in a relatively single manner.